


She wanted more

by Gwenchanna



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Best Friends, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Kuzupeko - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenchanna/pseuds/Gwenchanna
Summary: Fuyuhiko, to put it lightly, is Peko's fuck buddy. That was how he labelled their relationship: best friends and fuck buddies.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	She wanted more

She clutched the back of his shirt tight as he grinded his clothed erection against her, controlling the moans slipping out of her lips as he peppered butterfly kisses on the slope of her neck. Her right hand flew on top of his head, gripping his hair while he fumbled with the zipper at the back of her dress.

He groaned, hungrily lapping on the exposed skin of her shoulder not covered by her black dress. "I missed you, Peko."

Peko sighed and rolled her head back, giving him access as his kisses climbed up to her neck and jaw. She kept herself upright by leaning on the mattress with her elbows. He stopped to look at her glistening lips, and Peko could see the freckles across his face. She whispered, "I missed you too, Fuyuhiko." _More than you'll ever known_.

Fuyuhiko crushed his lips against Peko's, tongue not hesitating to push in and taste the insides of her mouth. He had successfully pulled the dress off of her, flinging it on the floor, and was now unhooking her bra and slipping it off her shoulders and arms. He pulled away from the kiss only to take his shirt off by the collar on his nape, and Peko licked her lips as she watched the muscles on his chest and stomach rippled against his skin. She sighed as he came back down, continuing where they left off. Fuyuhiko made her moan when he sucked on her lower lip particularly hard before kissing her full on again.

Peko really missed this. Missed the feel of his breath against her skin, missed the feel of his touch, his lips on her. She missed everything about him to the point where there was a dull ache starting from her heart that burns as it coursed through her veins.

But she was sure as hell he did not miss her one bit.

Fuyuhiko is her best friend. Her comrade, her confidante. They spent their entire high school glued to each other and were going to the same university in college. They were each other's first kiss. To Peko, it was delightful; to Fuyuhiko, it was nothing but a mere experiment. Fuyuhiko was her first, too. The one who popped her cherry. It happened during their high school graduation party, but it was definitely not Fuyuhiko's first time. Although when he had gotten a taste of his best friend, he made sure to keep coming back.

Fuyuhiko, to put it lightly, is her fuck buddy. That was how he labelled their relationship: best friends and fuck buddies. She's one of the hundreds Fuyuhiko kept to satisfy his sexual needs.

Peko was surprised that he took her to his apartment when they saw each other into a house party. They haven't been seeing each other for three weeks, so she was stunned to see him walking to her that night, clad in low collared white shirt and black pants, with a red cup full of vodka in hand.

They danced, and Peko tried to have conversations with him, wanting to catch up because, hell, she really missed him. But Fuyuhiko had other plans. He was all over her, touching her in places he shouldn't be touching while in public, whispering lewd things to her, telling her how fuckable she was in that gorgeously black dress and killer heels. She ignored the hateful looks thrown at her by others, and she couldn't help giving them a smug smile.

Fuyuhiko chose her tonight, so they need to suck it up, and maybe find someone else to keep them entertained. After exiting the house party, Fuyuhiko then brought her to his Audi, sliding her to the passenger's seat and buckling the seatbelt for her, before jogging up to the driver side and revving up the engine fast. They couldn't keep each other's lips away from the other, and he had to unlock his door while his tongue was shoved down in Peko's mouth. 

They ended up there, hot and sweating on Fuyuhiko's unmade bed. The only thing that gave Peko hope was this very thing. She liked to think she was special because all of Fuyuhiko's conquests ended up being on the floor of his living room or on the couch. He never fucked a girl on his own bed except her. She asked him about this one time and he was noncommittal when he said it was because she's the best friend.

Peko's train of thoughts came to a full stop when she felt Fuyuhiko's mouth sucking on her breast, his warm tongue flicking her nipple and she couldn't help but arch her back, giving it all for him. He did the same to her other breast before nipping and biting his way down her stomach. He gripped her hips as he dipped his tongue into her navel and she closed her eyes.

Quickly, Fuyuhiko pulled her panties off and it soon followed the discarded garments on his floor. Peko barely had time to think about how the cool air against her skin was in contrast with how hot she was feeling when he swooped in, going at the insides of her thighs and kissing her wet core. She tried to swallow down the moan when Fuyuhiko dragged his tongue up her womanhood but he was just so good at what he's doing that she cried out in pleasure.

A bitter voice inside her head mocked her, _of course he'd be good at it, he had a lot of practice!_

_Just shut up._

Soon, Fuyuhiko's fingers joined his tongue. He loved how Peko was a writhing, moaning mess under him and enjoyed the sight knowing he's the only one who could make her like this. The bastard knew Peko was not seeing anyone, much less sleeping with other guys aside from him.

He is possessive as fuck when it comes to Peko, but he couldn't let himself be treated the same way. Hell, she wasn't the only hot girl out there after all.

When he deemed her prepped enough, he tossed her a packet of condom from his pants. Fuyuhiko shimmied out of his pants and boxers as she sat up and readied the condom, and when he pulled her close, she pinched the tip of it and rolled the latex down his hard member, pumping it once, twice, thrice before Fuyuhiko had enough and pushed her back on to the mattress.

He kissed her hard, sucking on her tongue as he sunk into Peko's tight heat in one swift move. He always liked it rough, with his partner panting and clawing red at his back, but he tried his best to be gentle with Peko. In a way, Peko was always special to him, his best friend, his best company. And he knew damn well that she was into vanilla.

So he waited, burying his face on the crook of Peko's neck until she adjusted from his length, her arms wrapped tightly around his body, her breathing rather labored. He gave an experimental roll with his hips, and grinned when Peko cried his name out, her thighs wounding around his waist as if his body was the anchor that would keep her from drowning in pleasure.

He nipped on her earlobe, one of his favorite part of her for its sensitivity, as he took her slowly, almost lazily rocking into and out of her. He needed more, but Fuyuhiko had to be patient when it's Peko. It was refreshing for him everytime he's with her. With her, it was pure passion combined with searing lust, unlike the lewd fucking he did with the other sluts. It was as if everytime he did it with Peko, he was cleansed and purified, because she was that. The only thing that dirtied her was him. And he wanted to keep it that way.

When Peko started moving her hips up to meet his languid thrusts, Fuyuhiko let out a groan, and he knew it's time. He began moving faster, while his other hand on Peko's hip as he joined her cries of pleasure. He's seeing white from the erotic euphoria, and he couldn't help but moan out loud. His sweat was dripping down his face, hair matted on his wet forehead. Fuyuhiko looked down at Peko, and his thrusts became erratic when he saw her pleasured face, lower lip bitten by front teeth, cheeks flushed and eyes tightly shut. There were tears in the corner of her eyes too and when she cried his name out again, it sent shivers down his spine that made him move even faster. _She's so fucking beautiful._

Peko was a very responsive partner, despite of her normal serious demeanor, so it was not long when Fuyuhiko heard her whispers, saying that she's close and asking for him to go faster, harder, faster. All Fuyuhiko could do was comply.

Peko was tearing up as she clutched onto Fuyuhiko for dear life, and she met his thrust one last time before she climaxed, screaming his name and breathing hard as she let Fuyuhiko continue using her sensitive body to chase down his own pleasure.

A growl rumbled against Fuyuhiko's chest as his thrusts became wild, losing its rhythm. He looked down to see Peko staring at him post orgasm, and she reached up to kiss him, and that was how he lost it, coming hard and shooting white into the condom. He gave out a few shallow thrusts as he released the remains of his orgasm into Peko's before collapsing on top of her.

He pulled out, removing the condom and tying it up before tossing it into the trashbin. He went back beside her and started kissing her ear, tongue teasing the insides and making her squirm. She giggled out and slapped his shoulder away but he just wrapped his arms around her sweaty, curvy body and pulled her on top of him, kissing her lips hungrily. His hands travelled down the side of her breasts, ribs and planting them on her hips.

Peko had the upperhand in the kiss, her tongue exploring the insides of Fuyuhiko's mouth and making him groan in frustration. She sucked on his tongue before pulling away, giving him a peck on his lips once before tracing kisses to his jaw down his neck. There's a twinkle in her eyes that Fuyuhiko loved seeing and he sighed as she sucked hard at the sweet spot just right where his shoulder and neck were connected.

He heaved as he sat them up, Peko scrambling on top of him to sit on his lap and continued her ministration. She's now nipping on his collarbone, one hand twisting and pulling on his nipple and the other going down. Fuyuhiko let his head fell back on the head board as her hand left a trail of goosebumps down his stomach until it reach his half-hard cock, groaning when she traced his length with her fingertip, touching the veins on the underside before cupping and massaging his balls.

"Fuck," Fuyuhiko hissed as Peko clamped her hand over his cock, pumping it leisurely. She smiled at him mischievously and he rolled his eyes before kissing her hard, his hands travelling to her body. He played with her soft mounds, copying the movement of her fingers on his nipple. He pressed the nipples and pulled on them, cupping her breasts and loving how full his hands were with them. He bit her lower lip when he felt her hand going up and down his now hard cock fast, the pad of her thumb pressing on the slit of the head every now and then. 

He kissed her again before whispering against her lips, "suck me off, Peko."

And boy did she ever.

Peko was never fond of giving him blowjobs but when she did, Fuyuhiko couldn't keep his hands off her. She was fucking amazing at it, dragging her tongue from his balls, to the base of his cock and up to the reddenning tip before putting it inside her hot mouth. She'd suck it like a lollipop, and Fuyuhiko tried to stop his hips from thrusting fully inside her throat. He could do that to his sluts but never with her. Peko slowly went down his whole length, swallowing around his cock before looking up at him under her lashes. He nearly came at the sight. She then bobbed her head up and down his cock and Fuyuhiko grasped her hair, murmuring filthy words of encouragement and praises of how good she was doing.

When Peko went down and hummed around him, with the tip of his cock touching the back of her throat, Fuyuhiko went wild. He lifted her up and kissed her, panting hard before saying in a husky, deep voice, "Fucking sit on my face while you do that, Peko."

Peko, lost in the haze of lust and passion, all but let him maneuvere her body so that she was lying on top of him, facing his cock with her almost near his face.

"I fucking love it when you're like this," Fuyuhiko murmured and then she felt his tongue against her, lapping at her clit. He was holding and teasing her with his fingers and she squealed when he bit on her clit. "Suck me off, Peko."

She pumped his cock twice with her hand before gripping the base and taking him in her mouth, tongue swirling around his length. He was hot and heavy against her tongue and she can taste the precome in her mouth. She hummed and bobbed her head up and down as fast as she could, hollowing her cheeks to give the right amount of suction.

Fuyuhiko moaned against her core, fingers working her slicked inside. "Fucking hell, Peko. You're killing me."

Peko jerked her hips closer to his face as he insert a third finger and lick at the sides of her inner thighs. She's close, and she knew Fuyuhiko too, with the way his cock was twitching against her hand and inside her mouth.

When she thought she was going to explode, he pulled away and she whined at the lost of contact, biting his cock's head in process. Fuyuhiko cursed before positioning her on his lap, kissing her for a few seconds before reaching for another condom at the drawer by his bedside.

This time, he was the one who rolled it over his cock, afraid that if Peko would so much as touch it, he would lose it. He gripped her hips as he guided her down his length, with her hands on his shoulders. Once he was buried deep within her, Peko bounced up and down in frantic movement, gasping everytime Fuyuhiko filled her to the brim. He pressed his forehead on hers as he thrusted upwards, going at it as hard as he could and bringing them both to succession.

She leaned down to kiss him as they reached their climax at the same time, moaning against each other's lips. They both slowed down and came to a stop, breathing each other's scent. He had his arms tight around her hips as he kissed her again and again. Eventually, they both collapsed on the bed, sweaty limbs tangled all over the mattress.

Fuyuhiko sighed contentedly, smiling against her hair as they basked in the afterglow of their deed. He kissed her flushed cheek, and then her swollen lips before pulling his soft member out of her, eliciting a whimper from her. He disposed of the condom on the trash bin near his side table, sauntering to the bathroom to get a warm and wet towel, before joining Peko again on his bed. He had a gentle smile as he wiped the insides of her thighs clean, softly patting her core with the warm cloth. She murmured a little 'thank you'. He threw the towel on the floor and covered their naked bodies with his black sheet.

Peko was grateful that he decided to stay after they were done. It was not his usual move, often opting to go for a shower before sending her to her own dorm. Fuyuhiko was not one for cuddles. She quickly snuggled to his side and hope bloomed in her chest again when he wrapped a protective arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes and waited for sleep to take her. She contemplated on telling him how she felt about him, how she wanted more and how she wanted to be his, and for him to be hers, but decided against it. That can wait for tomorrow. For now, she will just enjoy this heavenly time with Fuyuhiko.

"Good night, Fuyuhiko," she whispered, knowing that he'll hear her above the silence of the room. She kissed his cheek before hugging him tight and closing her eyes. She felt Fuyuhiko kissing the top of her head, saying nothing but pulling his leg on top of hers. She had a gentle smile on her lips, ready for sleep right then, warmth seeping through her insides. She immediately decided that she liked this kind of set up very much.

She was on the verge of entering dream land when Fuyuhiko's phone rang from the bedside table. She frowned when he let go of her to reach for it, and listened as he answered the call.

"Hello? Yeah. Where are you? Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes," he chuckled. "See you."

She looked up at him, trying to hide her disappointment in a mask of indifference. She asked anyway, "who was that?"

He had a grin painting his pretty lips. "That was Miu. That hot chick from the Engineering department. She said she's been waiting for me at some bar. I'm going to get her."

Her heart broke, and for the nth time of course. This was nothing new. She wanted to scold herself for not being used to it. The thing they had back then, the friendship and all they had in high school, it will never come back. It will never be the same for them again. She wanted to reprimand herself for letting her hopes up again, only for them to come crashing down when the opportunity striked. Fuyuhiko will never see her the way she sees him. There was no point in trying.

She sat up, covering her bare body with his sheet, as he got off the bed and grabbed a new pair of boxers before slipping on his leather pants again.

"I'll get dressed, too. Do you have time to take me home?" She asked in a small voice, standing up with the sheet still covering her.

Fuyuhiko shook his head, "no, Peko. You can stay here. I think I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon anyway. Miu is vixen in bed, they say." He laughed and winked at her. Peko wanted to purge right then and there.

She gave him a small smile that did not reach her eyes and nodded at him. "Be safe, then."

She was a hopeless case, and she should stop this ridiculous dream of being the only one for Fuyuhiko. It's time to give herself a chance to be someone new. If he could lead a new life, far from what he had back then, why couldn't she? It's also time to give others a chance, too. Fuyuhiko wasn't the only one who had girls waiting in line for their turns with him. Peko was not a slacker, and she knew guys were giving her attention, too. She never paid them any before, but now's the time. Although, unlike Fuyuhiko who jumped from one girl to another, she would only pick one worthy of her. She smiled at the idea and took a deep breathe before letting out a satisfied sigh. She should really give herself some credit.

"Thanks for reminding me," Fuyuhiko chuckled, going through his drawer to grabbed a couple of packets of condoms and pushing them on his pocket. Peko gritted her teeth. It's not even what she meant. He got his keys, wallet and phone on the side table before pressing a soft kiss on her cheek. Clearly, he couldn't get out of his room fast enough, already too excited for his new conquest. She felt a pang in her chest, and she realized she was nothing but that. A conquest, a recyclable trash thrown away once he was done using her and picked up if he thought she's needed again.

Peko had enough of it.

It would be the last time she'd let Fuyuhiko use her like this. The last time he'd see her under this circumstance. She deserved better.

"Sleep well, Peko. Good night," Fuyuhiko quickly said, waving at her before closing the door of his room and leaving her in the dead silence of the night.

Peko closed the door to her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kinda sad how the ending turned out but I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
